A Fallen Beauty
by Letmebeyourlullaby
Summary: Besides her one year old son, nothing in Bella's life is simple or easy. Things change when Edward re-enters her life but what will he make of her secret life? Rated M, All- Human. Not good with summarys just give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fallen Beauty**

Besides her one year old son, nothing in Bella's life is simple or easy. Things change when Edward re-enters her life but what will he make of her secret life? Rated M, All- Human.

* * *

><p>I've had this idea in my head for a while and want to get it out, I am NOT giving up on my other story however!<p>

This is un-betad, if anyone is willing to beta for me please let me know. Forgive me for all my errors and bare with me.

Rated M for a reason. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>"No one can make<strong> **you feel inferior without your consent." - Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

><p>I opened my car door and stepped out, the cold winter air kissed my skin and as a result goosebumps broke out on my far too pale arms and legs. The thin fabric of my black trench coat didn't help block out the cold air and my red, silk knee-length dress under my coat definitely didn't help either.<p>

I scanned my surroundings, keeping my eyes opened for any sign of onlookers. Luckily there was no one in sight, the street was quiet and I didn't expect any less considering how late it was. I stepped closer to the two story house, treading carefully in my four inch heels. The curtains moved slightly and a pair of beady pale blue eyes froze on me.

Not a second later the front door flew open, the familiar blonde haired man ushered me in. I stepped in hastily, without lingering outside another second longer, I didn't need anyone seeing me.

He closed the door quietly and turned to face me. He was still wearing his uniform, black trousers and his dark blue Forks Police jacket.

_'M. Newton'_ was stitched under the police logo and I scoffed inwardly. To the residents of Forks he's a pillar of their community, a kind hearted caring man. But they're wrong and so very misguided.

He walks forward placing himself in front of me and smirks. "Thought you weren't coming back" He taunted and ran a finger down the side of my neck. I fought the urge to cower away from his touch but forced myself not to.

He continued trailing his finger up and down my neck as he spoke, "It doesn't matter though, all that matters is that your here now," His voice grew husky as he unbuttoned my coat and looked down at my silk dress. "I see you decided to dress for the occasion like I asked..." He trailed off, running his finger down the straps of my dress.

He slipped the dress of my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor in a heap and pulled my body to his. The moment his lips descended on to my skin, I clenched my eyes closed and forced the bile in my throat back down.

~~-A Fallen Beauty-~~

He stepped away from me and I felt my knees shake. _They'll definitely be some bruising tomorrow._

I slid back in to my dress and threw my coat on quickly. I saw him counting cash in his hand, he held it out and I snatched it greedily.

_Twenty dollars, forty dollars, sixty dollars, eighty dollars..._

My eyes shot up, "We agreed on a hundred and twenty, this is eighty dollars!"

He tilted his head to the right, mocking me. "Did we? Oh well, I must have forgotten. That's all I have, take it and leave"

I shook my head incredulously, "No! Give me all my money"

His eyes grew bored, "No,"

"Look I need that money, give me it!" I pleaded desperately.

"Eighty dollars is more than enough for a sleazy whore," He hissed, "Now get the fuck out of my house!"

"I'll tell everyone," I whispered harshly, "I'll tell them what your really like. Better yet, I'll let Jessica Stanley know her fiancé is a dirty rotten pig!" I spat.

I felt the force of his hand as he slapped me and sent me tumbling down to the ground. He bent down and yanked my face in his grip, "If you even dare to mention a single word of this, I'll ruin you. You think I don't know about the little bastard you bred? " He smirked condescendingly.

My body froze in shock and all the air left my lungs. _How could he know?_

"I'll have him taken away from you with a single phone call to child services. So unless you want that to happen I suggest you keep your mouth shut! Are we clear?" He gritted in my ear

I nodded my head quickly in fear of his words.

"Good, now get the fuck out!"

With that he let go of my face and stepped away, I bolted out the house and ran to my car and sped away as fast as I could. Once I was out of Forks and back in Port Angeles I parked my car outside the block of flats and cut the engine.

I walked up to the fourth floor, rubbing the stinging in my eyes. I dug in to my bag and pulled out my keys and unlocked the door.

I strolled in to my bedroom and sighed in relief when I saw my one year old sleeping soundly, just as I had left him. I quietly dropped my bag down on the floor and crept over towards him, bending down I kissed his soft cheeks and brushed his bronze locks out of his face.

I smiled down at him. Masen is the one good thing in my life and I'll be dammed if I ever let anyone ruin that. Just the thought of never getting to tuck him in at night scares me beyond belief.

I swipe away at the few tears that manage to fall.

Everything I do and have done is for him, I don't want to lose my baby and if selling myself is the only way I can ensure we both have a roof over a head and basic necessities then I'll carry on, whether I like it or not.

I step away and walk in to the bathroom. This apartment is a dump, the wallpaper in the rooms are damp and tearing apart and the tiles in the bathroom are cracked and covered in dirt. I shred out of my dress and coat and step in under the warm water as it cascades down my body.

The tears I tried to so desperately hold at bay streamed endlessly down my face. My shoulders convulsed as heavy sobs broke through, I clutched my stomach tightly and bent my head down on to the shower wall.

My hands scratch at every surface of my skin he touched, the images of his hands roaming my skin make me scratch harder, drawing blood. My body drops down and I wrap my arms around my knees and cry till everything turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Is it worth me continuing?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fallen Beauty**

Besides her one year old son, nothing in Bella's life is simple or easy. Things change when Edward re-enters her life but what will he make of her secret life? Rated M, All- Human.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and thank you SO much for the reviews!<p>

Check out my other story: **My Forever Impending Heartbreak.**

**WARNING**: I know some of you are a little sensitive about the subject issue. Things will just get worse for Bella and if you cant see that happen then I suggest you stop reading all together. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>'A sex symbol becomes a thing. I just hate to be a thing' - Marilyn Monroe<strong>

* * *

><p>I wasn't always like this. I had self respect, I didn't let others take control, I was my own person. 'Was' being the keyword. But things change when your placed in a difficult situation.<p>

It was over a year ago, I was nineteen and enjoying life. I studied at Port Angeles community college, I admit it's not the best college but all I needed was an English degree. I was living on my own and the money the government supplied me with was barely covering my rent, so I got a job at Port Angeles diner.

That's where I met Alice, her mum owned the place and on our first meeting we became the best of friends and were inseparable. Coincidently Alice studied fashion at the same college, so when we weren't working we saw each other on campus.

My life was pretty great, but then it all came crashing down. Every weekend Alice and I would hit the bar with some friends, using fake IDs to get in. Almost each visit to the bar would end up with one or more of our friends leaving with a random guy.

It disgusted me, I hated how they had no respect for their body and were willing to just go from one guy to another just for pleasure. On multiple occasions I saw how men looked at the girls on the dance floor. Dressed in short skimpy dresses, faces caked in make-up, most the guys saw them as an easy lay. They looked at the girls as if they were meat, something to ravish and throw away.

_And I hated it._

Jokes on me though now, what I do is far worse than a one night stand. And who am I to deny what Mike called me, because Its true. I am a whore.

_What other name do you give to a women who sells her body on a constant basis?_

It was one night where I let my guard down, it was an almost instinctive reaction. It was the first and last time I saw him. Edward Masen, that's his name. Totally gorgeous and just as smart too. His bronze tousled locks were in an array on top of his head, he was physically perfect in every sense.

The moment his green eyes met my dull brown ones, I was a goner. I couldn't form a coherent sentence and as a result my words came out in a mush, but surprisingly enough that didn't scare him away. If anything, it just brought him more closer.

I've had my fair share of boyfriends, none of them could even compare to Edward though. The guys I dated were either good looking or smart, it was always one or the other. But Edward, he was the entire package.

_Every girls dream._

He was in Port Angeles for some family business, he didn't expand on the matter so I didn't think much of it. He was twenty-two, not much older then me which was fine.

I lied and told him we were the same age, if he saw through my lie he didn't mention it. He was rich from what I could tell, he was kitted out in an Armani suit and he wore a rolex. Yeah, _very_ rich but I didn't comment on that factor, I didn't want to appear to be a gold digger.

We had one too many drinks and we ended up on his hotel suite where things got a little frisky, if you know what I mean...

The next morning I woke up naked and alone in his suite, at first I thought the night was just a fragment of my active imagination, but all it took was one look around the apartment to confirm I did spend the night with Edward.

_The damage we did to the room was enough proof._

I did the walk of shame and left his suite, walking down to the reception I curiously asked if an Edward Masen had left the hotel, turns out there was no Edward Masen.

Which meant whoever this guy was, he lied about his identity. That didn't bother me so much at the time, I guess he just wanted to keep his name a secret so there were no ties to him.

Two months later, I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to track him down and tell him, but it was of no use. I didn't know his name so there was no leads.

Things became difficult from there, once the landlord found out I was pregnant he told me the rent would rise because I'd have an extra person in my apartment. My medical bills weren't cheap either and simple things like buying groceries became a struggle too.

I was eating for two, so I tended to eat double the amount but that meant I needed more food in the cupboards which meant more money was being spent.

Alice and her mum were really supportive and she increased my wage a little more but there was only so much they could do.

When Masen was born, it was by far the happiest day of my life. Fourteen hours of labour was so worth the end result. He became my first priority and his needs have always been more important.

When Masen was six months old he caught a bug, Alice's mum – Elizabeth, convinced me it was normal. But a few days passed and he still wasn't any better, he just got worse. I took him in to the hospital and the doctors diagnosed him with leukaemia.

They told me it was common with babies and told me not to worry, every week he was in hospital undergoing tests and receiving treatment. I had no way to pay for the treatment, I was beyond frustrated and I couldn't ask Alice to borrow me some more money.

I confessed my financial worry to the male nurse who took care of Masen - James Mallory, without beating around the bush he put forward an offer but it wasn't the sort I had thought of.

He offered to pay for Masen's hospital bills...if I'd sleep with him, I slapped him and threatened to report him to the board for suggesting such a thing. But we both knew how desperate I was and he had no problems in reminding me, so I did what he asked for and in return he kept his side of the bargain and paid the bills.

I felt sick to my core after sleeping with him, I hated myself and swore I'd never do that again.

_Obviously that didn't work out. _

Simple things like buying baby formula and nappies was proving to be difficult and I struggled to cope financially. So when Masen was sleeping at night I'd go to a club or party and offer myself to some man.

About three times a month this happened and by the end of it I felt numb. I hated my life more then my parents hated me, the only thing that kept me going was Masen.

Alice doesn't know what I do and I'm surprised she hasn't asked where I get large sums of money from out of the blue. The men I sleep with are usually people who just drop in to town once or twice. Its better that way, because no one else finds out. Mike is the only one who knows my real identity and the only one I go to more than once. His pay checks were great at first, but now not so much. I'm getting treated like the common whore I am.

I'm not proud of what I do but it has to be done, otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep the apartment or put food in our stomachs.

_But how long can this go hidden for before someone finds out?_

In the back of my head, I'm waiting for it all to blow up in my face. That day will come, nothing ever stays a secret forever. How I'll react then, I don't know. I've never given it much thought, simply because the prospect scares me...

* * *

><p>Q. Where are Bella's parents? A. They are alive, you'll hear more about them soon.<p>

Q. Are the Cullen's Vampires? A. No, all human.

Q. How old is Bella? A. Nineteen.

Q. Why does Bella let people belittle her? A. I hope this chapter explained it.

**Your reviews are most welcomed, let me know how you feel about this story. If you hate what Bella is doing, that's great that's the reaction I want. Hate it? Love it? Let me know but please can you not PM me shouting profanities? Thank you for reading! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fallen Beauty**

Besides her one year old son, nothing in Bella's life is simple or easy. Things change when Edward re-enters her life but what will he make of her secret life? Rated M, All- Human.

* * *

><p>Thank you SO much for the reviews! I am so sorry i haven't updated, but im back now.<p>

Check out my other story: **My Forever Impending Heartbreak.**

**WARNING**: Rated-M!

* * *

><p><strong>"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." ― Oscar Wilde<strong>

* * *

><p>I threw on my robe and rushed over to the door, the loud hammering of a fist woke me and Masen up. The loud noise scared him and as a reflex he wailed loudly.<p>

I flung open the door, ready to give the person behind the door an earful.

_Because for fuck sake, it's only half seven!_

I stopped myself from spewing verbal diarea when I noticed who it was. Harry Ford, my landlord. "What do you want?" I asked, pulling my robe tighter around my body.

He sneered at me, "You haven't payed this months rent!"

I sighed,"I know, just give me to the end of this week. I swear I'll have it"

"Fine!" He grunted, "But if i don't get it, I want you and your spawn out of here. We clear?"

Supressing an eyeroll, I nodded my head. "Good! Now shut the brat up," He ordered before walking away. I childishly stuck my finger up at his back and slammed the door shut once he was out of view.

I leaned against the door and sighed in frustration, I only have two - hundred and fifty dollars saved up for the rent. I need two hundred more to pay it off.

Ignoring my financial worry for a moment, I walked back in to my room and picked up Masen, hugging him to my body as his sobs slowly dwindled.

"What would I do without you Masen?..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Bella," Alice greeted from her spot behind the counter, "Hows Masen?" She asked while wiping down the counter.<p>

I walked round to the back, put my coat and bag away and slipped on an apron. "He's fine, Mrs Clearwater's baby sitting him"

"Gosh, that women makes the best apple pies...after us obviously," She joked.

I chuckled softly, "True, listen Alice I was wondering I you could lend me some money. I'm late in paying my rent...I'll pay you back, you can detucy the money from my wage even"

Alice smiled meekly, "How much do you need?"

"Two hundred dollars"

"Oh," she breathed, her once calm expression turned apologetic. "Bella, I'm sorry but that's money we don't have right now. With a new diner just having been opened last week, we've lost a lot of customers so we're not making enough money as it is. I'm really sorry,"

I waved my hand dissmissively, "Its fine, I understand" I said, internally cursing the owners of the new diner.

Last week was the grand opening of the 'Eclipse' diner, everything in there is ten times better than here in the 'Port'. Like Alice said, we lost a lot of customers and the only customers who stayed were the ones who hated change. And that wasn't a lot too.

I helped out back and started preparing pastries and cakes as deserts. My concentration kept fleeting as I figuired out a way to solve my problem with paying the rent.

I knew what to do and as much as I don't want to do it, I have no other choice.

I took out the last batch of cupcakes out from the cooker and brought them out to the front.

"Here dear, let me put them away. Could you serve the customer?" Elizabeth asked, taking the tray out my hands.

I nodded with a smile and made my way over to the counter. The customer had his back to me and his head was bent down, holding a cell phone to his ear.

I waited patiently till he was done. He lifted his head up and my breath caught in my throat.

_Bronze hair!_ Edward had bronze hair.

_Oh God, please don't let this be him._

_How many other guys have this shade of bronze hair?_ My inner self taunted.

He stuffs his phone in his pocket and whips around and sure enough, standing before me is the man whose equally suprised to see me.

His green green eyes grow wide and realisation sets in. I take a moment to study his features discreetely, how on earth is it possible for someone to grow more beautiful?

"Bella," He breathed.

_He remembers my name!_

_Fuck, this is not good_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is in the house..or the diner lol<strong>

**Hate it? Love it? Let me know. Thank you for reading! x**


End file.
